icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shayne Stevenson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Aurora, ON, CAN | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2000 | draft = 17th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | played_for = Boston Bruins Tampa Bay Lightning }} Shayne "Ledgey" Stevenson (born October 26, 1970, in Aurora, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey centre. He was drafted in the first round, 17th overall, by the Boston Bruins in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft. He appeared in nineteen National Hockey League games with the Bruins, scoring just one assist, before being selected by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 1992 NHL Expansion Draft. He appeared in eight games with the Lightning in 1992–93, scoring one assist. He currently resides in Newmarket, Ontario. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Orillia Travelways OJHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 London Knights OHL 61 7 15 22 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 London Knights OHL 36 14 25 39 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Kitchener Rangers OHL 30 10 25 35 48 4 1 1 2 4 1988-89 Kitchener Rangers OHL 56 25 51 76 86 5 2 3 5 4 1989-90 Kitchener Rangers OHL 56 28 62 90 115 17 16 21 37 31 1990-91 Maine Mariners AHL 58 22 28 50 112 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Boston Bruins NHL 14 0 0 0 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Maine Mariners AHL 54 10 23 33 150 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Boston Bruins NHL 5 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Atlanta Knights IHL 53 17 17 34 160 6 0 2 2 21 1992-93 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 8 0 1 1 7 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Muskegon Fury CoHL 1 2 0 2 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 St. Thomas Wildcats CoHL 6 3 3 6 15 2 0 2 2 9 1993-94 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 22 3 5 8 116 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Utica Blizzard CoHL 43 17 40 57 37 6 0 3 3 14 1995-96 Utica Blizzard CoHL 27 11 21 32 72 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Utica Blizzard CoHL 10 2 6 8 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Saginaw Lumber Kings CoHL 17 2 23 25 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Brantford Smoke CoHL 10 3 9 12 25 6 5 3 8 24 1997-98 Port Huron Border Cats UHL 18 8 9 17 27 3 2 0 2 4 1998-99 San Angelo Outlaws WPHL 48 28 28 56 41 13 7 8 15 51 1999-00 Ayr Scottish Eagles BISL 11 2 8 10 26 7 2 2 4 29 2000-01 Manchester Storm B&HCup 5 1 2 3 3 -- -- -- -- -- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 27 0 2 2 35 -- -- -- -- -- External links * Category:Born in 1970 Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Ayr Scottish Eagles players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Brantford Smoke players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:London Knights alumni Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Manchester Storm players Category:Muskegon Fury players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Port Huron Border Cats players Category:St. Thomas Wildcats players Category:Saginaw Lumber Kings players Category:San Angelo Outlaws players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Utica Blizzard players